dominafrontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Ontlaan
Name: Ontlaan Age: Mid-20s Race: Human Affiliations: None Occupation: Vagabond History: Several days ride from Chiarosuro, the city of glass and one of the greatest ports in the south is a dojo. Those brave enough to climb up the dangerous mountains, and can show the discipline they can reach top, the Dojo of The Violent Sun. Here, Ontlaan has trained for years to achieve the enlightenment required to open her Chakras, here she underwent the training it took to develop her body to endure the heat. Here is where Angry Dragon is taught. Ontlaan is the daughter of a nobleman who had an illicit affair with a maid. In order to save grace and hide this, he sent the maid away to the south where she could raise Ontlaan on a small stipend of Coin. It was enough to survive and make do, but not enough to afford a good education, Ontlaan had to make do with learning a trade. Nothing seemed to fit, she was only good at fighting it seemed. She had an incident where she knocked a boy out that was twice her size in one punch, and everyone wanted to try their hand, none succeeded. Ontlaan, upon hearing of the Dojo of the Violent Sun made her way there. This was where she was met with her first defeat, she fell off the mountain numerous times, hurting herself often in the process, but she refused to give up, and on the sixth attempt succeeded, battered, bruised, and a few bones fractured, but she succeeded Items of Note: Fire-proof clothing Powers and Special Abilties: As a practioner of Angry Dragon style, these are a sample of techniques she's learned. Flame Flicker Stance - Obscuring her form behind the image of a flickering flame and rising smoke, the Dragon shifts and dances like a candle’s eager flame, making her harder to hit. Searing Fist Attack - Strikes supplemented by this technique hit very painful pressure points and further increase that red-hot agony with a lick of fire Essence. Such great pain draws the target’s focus inward, away from the temporal world around her. After successfully inflicting damage with a blow supplemented by this attack, the practitioner causes such pain that her victim suffers an internal penalty to all actions for the rest of the scene. Angry Dragon Form - Ontlaan performs a brief kata and brings her arms together. When she releases the position, a light burst of warm, orange flame erupts from her. While the form is active, her movements are more like those of the fire she emulates, and attacks against her seem to only fan the flames. Flash Fire Technique - In the dry season, fires can start in the blink of an eye with the merest spark. Nothing is so wet that an Angry Dragon cannot set it alight. Moving as quickly as the sudden flame, the martial artist is rarely caught off guard by the start of combat. Other: Immunity to Fire, Heat and Cold based effects have little to no impact on her. Her natural body temperature is 175°, this can cause minor burns if not careful.